Johnny Cades Life Story
by DarkRumplesGirl
Summary: Ever wonder how Johnny felt during the events of the outsiders? Well this tale covers that, and so much more. Follow Johnny as he deals with his abusive home life, and the war with the Socs. This is Johnny's story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hey greaser!

Authors note, This story has been playing in my mind for a while, and being a fan of the outsiders well, this is exciting for me to write. This story was requested by my Dad, who challenged me to write a story for the outsiders. Well, I hope you enjoy Dad, this story is dedicated to you. I hope all you guys enjoy as well, and leave a review telling me what you think.

Cool air, the full moon above me, stars shining brighter then usual. It sounded very poetic, but that was not how it really looked tonight. As I wandered the dark streets without much purpose, it was almost pitch black, only the faintest moonlight filtered through the clouds. I carefully avoided the dark allys and the known hangouts of the Socs. I was alone and since I was a greaser it would be in my best interests to avoid any and all confrontation with them.

If they saw me hanging about, it wouldn't matter if I didn't do anything, they would be on me like white on rice. And I wasn't in the mood for a beating, especially since my pop had just given me a good one. Pop had come home drunk as a skunk, and before I knew it he was busting into my room pulling off his belt, my mom in the back grinning. Like she hated me and I was getting what I deserved. At the time I didn't know what I was getting thrashed for, and I didn't try and stop him to ask.

It would have only made it worse. After it was over he dragged me into the kitchen, saying I didn't do the dishes like I had been told. There was two forks, a plate, and a mug in the sink. I didn't say anything, I just did them. But it was that grin that had hurt worse then the whipping. That's the reason I was out here, I couldn't stand being in the house anymore. Especially after having a confrontation like that with my parents.

That and walking helped, it cleared my head, helped me release some of the anger and hurt. I had been walking for near two hours now, and I was exhausted. I needed someplace to sleep, yet I didn't want to go and bug Ponyboy and his family. They had already let me sleep on their couch twice this week. Pony was one of my best buds, the youngest in our crew of misfits. And his family was kind, almost too kind for me to believe at times. His mother was lovely, and everything one should be, sweet, patient, loving.

Nothing like my own mother, I scowled as I thought of her face as pop had whipped off his belt before coming after me. Whenever I was over at Ponys house I sometimes pretended that I was a part of the family. And every time his mother smiled softly at me, or his older brother Soda would whack me on the shoulder and tease me, It was like it was almost real. But the dream always ended when I walked out their door and into my own house. It was mostly the same routine day in and day out, I began to get used to it in a way.

But there were exceptions, such as what happened tonight. And when I needed to get away, I left. They didn't care anyway, I had done this before, and when I showed up the next morning they would only glance at me. I didn't know what was worse, when they yelled and hit me, or when they didn't say anything at all. So lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that something was not right. It only took me a moment to figure out what was wrong. My shadow stretched out in front of me, light illuminating my figure.

The hair on the back of my neck raised and I felt like I was being watched. I glanced behind me and my heart skipped. A car was behind me, but not just any car, it was too fancy. A arm hung out the passenger window, holding a beer. I noticed the fingers gripping it were covered in rings. I turned back walking a bit faster but not by much, I had to stay calm. The car sped up pulling alongside me. I moved so I was hugging the other end of the sidewalk. The window on the drivers side rolled down on the drivers side and a guy grinned at me. "Hey there greaser, you out here all by your lonesome?" He spat.

Although he was smiling pleasantly his words dripped with malice, and his eyes glared at me with disgust. I kept walking, "Nope, gonna meet my crew up round the next corner." I quickly lied. The guy glanced at the road, then the corner and finally back to me. A tense silence followed and yet I still didn't stop walking and I didn't look back at him. I was startled when he laughed, "There isn't anyone waiting for ya up there, why don't you stop for a minute and talk?" By now, I was in a panic. I had counted three guys in that car.

And I had nothing to defend myself with, that and I was a small guy, though I hated to admit it. I kept walking and the guys fake smile slowly slid off and the car rolled to a stop. I quickly passed it my mind racing, _"Stupid, think of a way to get out of this!"_ I kept going but not two seconds later I heard car doors being opened. And the punks began to hoot and holler, "Your in for it now greaser!" At that my tightly coiled muscles sprung free and I broke into a sprint. Cries of outrage rang out behind me, but I didn't stop nor did I look behind me to see if they decided to chase me.I knew they were.

I heard the pounding footsteps behind me and orders for me to stop. Turning the corner my heart leapt in my throat as I felt fingers brush my jacket. They had caught up to me, and for a moment all I could think of was I wish I had just gone to Pony boys house. I pushed myself faster, and with the way my body was screaming, and the way I had started to wheeze, I knew I couldn't keep sprinting. I chanced a glance behind me and was shocked to see only two of them chasing after me. I must have either outrun the third or he had been too drunk to follow.

If I could just keep going, I could get out of this alive. I looked around my surroundings, and was elated to find I was close to Pony boys house. If I could make it there, I would be alright. Only four blocks to go, my lungs were on fire, but I kept my legs pumping. Shouts came from close behind me, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I only attempted to control my breathing which had become ragged. I ran two blocks before I was tackled from behind. I shouted in surprise then in pain as my head cracked into the concrete.

My vision went blurry for a second, and I felt like I would pass out. I was flipped over while I was dazed, and from the burning on my left cheek I knew the skin had been shredded. The guy on top of me was laughing and taunting me, pinning me to the ground. I noticed my arms were free though, and for a moment I had to gather the strength to lift them. Blindly I threw a punch, and was satisfied to feel my fist collide with flesh. I forced myself to keep my eyes open even though I was still really dizzy, and I hit the Soc again.

Clutching his nose that was now pouring blood the Soc rolled off me with a small groan. The other one was coming fast down the sidewalk, apparently he had just now caught up with us. Seeing his friend on the ground he yelled out a curse, and then turned his attention to me. Seeing the murder in his eyes I immediately rolled to my feet and began to run again. I must have hit my head harder then I thought though, as my world began tipping to the left violently. I was probably lurching like a drunk man, and going just as slow.

But I still attempted to get the heck out of there. The other guy must have went to help his friend as I didn't hear anyone behind me and I didn't look to check. I stumbled along eventually going faster as my dizziness slowly ebbed away. Pony boys house was in sight, just three houses away, and I smiled wide. The three Socs from before were still out of sight and I couldn't have been more relieved. I was was on the verge of falling asleep on my feet I was so tired. My head was throbbing something fierce, and my cheek was now numb.

I quickly reached my destination and with trembling fingers I gripped the screen door, pulling it open. Knocking quickly I attempted to smooth my appearance a little. Patting the dirt from my jacket and pushing back my hair that had fallen into my eyes. The door was opened after a few moments and several more knocks from me. Ponyboys brother Darry answered the door with a gruff greeting, probably upset about having to get up and answer the door at this time of night. I released that I didn't even know what time it was.

I turned my head back to get a look at the sky, wondering if it was getting on morning. A harsh throb washed through my head at the movement and hissing in surprise I swayed on my feet. "Good grief kid!" Darry said before steadying me. Getting a good look at me he hissed through his teeth, "What happened Johnny?" "Socs, three of em. I managed to beat one off me and make it here. But not before splitting my head on the sidewalk." I answered.

I was nodding off at this point, and I just wanted to sleep. Even if I had to lay right here on the floor where I stood. Darry quickly steered me to the couch with another word, although I knew he was mad by the way his jaw was clinched and his eyes flashed. After settling me in I heard Darry talking to someone in the other room. But I didn't hear the words as I was already falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Authors note, Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait for this, but it has not, and will not be abandoned. Happy holidays, and again enjoy._

Geez, I hadn't had a headache this bad since my dad once threw a beer bottle at my head. Sitting in Pony boys kitchen I watched as Soda whipped up breakfast. He cast me worried looks from time to time, no doubt because I was slumped against the table halfway asleep.

Pony boy was sitting next to me drinking some orange juice and reading one of his books. Glancing at the title I was stunned to find him reading Romeo and Juliette, I recalled having to read it for school the previous year. I also remember getting only a D- on the book report we had to do on it.

I had to do extra credit stuff to bring my grade up in that class, and even others. I was barely able to keep from being held back that year. I turned my head away shrugging off the memory, and saw Darry come stomping in. He held something out to me with a frown, "How ya feeling Johnny?" Grasping the object, I was happy to find it was a bottle of Tylenol.

Twisting the cap off I shook four pills out, popping them in my mouth and washing them down with a glass of water. I gave a quick thumbs up to Darry, laying my head back on the table. Darry asked some more questions about last night, but I had already told them most everything I could.

Darry checked my face before he left, but I knew I would be alright. Just had a heck of a headache along with some bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal. Soda soon had breakfast done, sliding plates filled with bacon, eggs and toast on the table. We all quickly ate, and I glanced at the clock.

It was half past nine, and I thanked god that it was Saturday and I didn't have school. Soda went out soon after, leaving the dishes to Pony boy and me. Pony boy protested when I started helping him, but I brushed off his concern. The pills and food had helped, and I was getting some energy back.

I hung with Pony for a while, before leaving wanting to clean up and shower. I was extra alert as I walked home, just because it was in the middle of the day didn't mean you were safe from being jumped. And I was pretty sure that those Socs were going to be looking for me. I had knocked that one pretty good, I was positive he was now sporting a broken nose.

I glanced around nervously, oh yeah they were probably upset. I made it home with no problems, and after showering I grabbed the first-aid kit that was under the sink. Pulling the rubbing alcohol out, I began cleaning the various cuts I had received last night. I grimaced as the searing liquid spread like fire.

Placing everything back I then went to my room, falling onto my bed. I had only planned on closing my eyes for just a second, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was falling. Yelping, I thumped on the floor, unable to catch myself and hitting my head against the wall on the way down.

I grunted as my head felt like it just exploded, the headache from before coming back full force. "Get your lazy butt up boy! What do you think this is, nap time?" A voice screamed at me. I was yanked up by my collar, but my knees buckled sending me straight back to the floor.

I was able to catch myself this time, pushing myself to my knees, my vision blurred a bit as I tried to understand what was going on. A kick on the seat of my pants nearly toppled me to the ground again, and I understood what was happening as the voice yelled a curse at me. My parents were home.

Another kick, this time to my left thigh forced me to the floor. "Get up and get your chores done, you idiot!" A hand slammed down on my shoulder twisting me around, and then pulling me up. I stumbled, trying hard to get my balance and ignoring the harsh pounding in my skull. My father stood in front of me, his eyes bloodshot and clearly reeking of booze.

He even had vomit stained across his shirt and the corner of his mouth. He took a heavy swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand, before he laughed. "Ya get into some sort of fight boy? Looks like you lost." He snickered before gulping down more of the whiskey.

Then his mouth turned down into a frown, "Get them chores done boy, or I'll beat the other side of your face to match the other." I turned my head down, walking quickly past him and grabbing the garbage to take it out. My mother sat on our couch, smoking something that wasn't a cigarette and cackling at something on the television.

I scowled, feeling bitterness rise within me. She was no Mother, I didn't know what she was. But surely she couldn't be a mother, as she was lacking all the things a mother should be. She glanced up and looked at me, almost as if she could hear my thoughts. Her smile turned into a smirk, "Do the dishes Johnny. Mommy doesn't feel well, oh and your on your own for dinner. We already ate."

She had turned back to the TV before she had even finished talking to me. She must have seen my face, must have seen the damage done to me. And still she didn't care, didn't even want to know. Burning hate filled me, and I rigidly finished my chores in anger. When I finished I didn't even bother looking in the fridge, I knew what was in there.

The same bottle of ketchup, bag of rotten grapes, bottles of booze, and the expired milk that had been in there since last week. Maybe I could catch Pony and his brothers eating dinner, and they would invite me to join. I left without saying goodbye, not that they would have noticed either way. And it was better to not draw attention to myself anyway. I didn't need anymore bruises.

It wasn't dark yet, but I still felt paranoid. I looked over my shoulder several times, but I made it to Pony boys with no problems. Just as I was at the door, someone called my name from behind me. Turning I saw, Two bit swaggering up, followed by Soda. "Hey guys" I muttered waving my hand. Soda grinned while Two bit wagged his fingers in a silly display.

Soda asked me how I was doing as we went inside, knocking my arm with his fist gently. I replied I was fine and as soon as we had went inside I was knocked over by the heavenly scent of fried chicken. My stomach growled as it suddenly released I hadn't fed it since breakfast. Soda led us into the kitchen where Pony seemed to be finishing setting the table.

Darry invited Two bit and me to stay for dinner quickly, and soon I found myself sitting at the table. Darry said grace, then we all began to dig in. I looked around the table watching as a laughing Soda tossed a few peas at Pony boy, who threw a spoonful of potatoes back at him.

Darry scolded them both but I saw he was hiding a smile. Two bit let out a loud laugh at the whole display and I looked back at my food. Taking a bite of chicken, I thought, this is what home must feel like. I let a wide grin stretch across my face, and with a chuckle I sent a few peas at Two bits face myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note, Merry Christmas guys! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the hiatus...But don't worry this story will have more coming soon. ;)_

Johnnys pov

I looked longingly at a display of switchblades, expensive prices were tagged to each one. I sighed, turning away and idly browsing through the shop. After feeling particularly stressed for nearly two weeks now, I figured those Socs I ran into had just let the incident go. Or had been so drunk they didn't even recall it.

I snickered at the idea, imagining them waking up, sore and bruised, with no idea what happened. Course, I was the one who came out worse for wear anyway. I ran my hand through my hair, remembering the killer headaches I had gotten.

Memories began floating all crazy in my head. I swallowed hard, a small chill running down my back. I've definitely survived worse beatings.

My eyes glanced around the shop once more, and I felt a smirk coming to my lips as I spotted Pony boy looking through the book area. I made my way over, looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading...huh. "Little Women?" I muttered, half snorting at the title.

Pony jerked giving me a small glare, "Don't sneak up on a guy like that Johnny. You startled me." He grumbled. I shrugged muttering a apology, and looked around for Two-bit. I saw him near those switch blades from before, and watched as he picked one up and flipped it open with skill.

He tested the sharpness of it against the pad of his thumb, before placing it back with a frown. He kept looking, until I caught him use his other hand to gently slip one from the stand, to his pocket. My eyes widened a bit, when he walked away and out the door with a smirk on his face.

I gave a quick glance to the employee that was restocking near us, but he hadn't paid any attention to Two-bit. "Ya almost done Pony?" I asked, bored with the store. He nodded, and mumbled something about getting that book he had been looking at. As he went up to the counter, I left to catch up with Two-bit.

I found him whistling at the corner, waiting for me and Pony when I caught up. His smile turned mischievous, and he pulled out that new switchblade. He flipped it open, showing it off to me, as I whistled lowly. "How' do ya do that man?" I muttered.

I was genuinely curious, he made it look too easy. I woulda liked to have the skill. Two-bit raised his brows, "Don't know what ya mean Johnny." He replied, a smile on his lips.

I shook my head, "Nah, you do. I saw it happen."

"If you saw it, then why ya asking?" He replied with a guffaw.

I just shook my head, scuffing the ground with the heel of my shoe as we waited. I got lost In my head after a while, when I was startled by Two-bit elbowing me. "What was that for?" I muttered, looking over at him. His eyes were locked down the road, as a expensive looking red sports car rolled down.

My chest clenched, I had seen that same car before. I cursed, turning away from it and tugging my coat collar up. The rumbling of a car engine got closer and I tensed when it stopped.

"Hey son, can you tell me where the nearest gas station is?" A gravelly voice called out. I turned to look, and I blew out a sigh when I saw it was just a random guy with a young woman in the car. Two-bit gave some directions, and turned back to me with a tiny frown, looking me over.

I looked away, hoping he didn't see that my cheeks were burning a bit from looking afraid. He didn't say anything, but looked up at Pony who was finally walking up. "Let's go guys, Darry will pitch a fit if I dont have y'all back for dark on a school night." Two-bit ordered.

I followed after him obediently while Pony scowled a bit. "Aw he gets mad about everything nowadays."

Two-bit gave Pony a shove, "Hey, he's got a right to worry and get mad over ya. What with all the rumbles, and attacks happening here lately."

I felt Two-bits gaze on me as he said that, but shrugged it off. I tuned him and Pony out for the rest of the way. Nobody was worried over me at home, and I could take care of myself.

Time skip.

It was cold. I shivered a bit, pulling my coat tighter and turning my face away from the wind. I grit my teeth as my shoulder twinges, my shivers making the pain worse. Pop had been in a right foul mood tonight, and jerked my arm behind my back when he got too drunk and saw that there was no food left in the fridge.

I cursed him when my shoulder flared again as I moved, must've pulled something. I had left my pop screaming at my mother for not saving any money for groceries and went back to the old lot near Pony boys. I thought about just going to Ponys and crashing there, but I didn't want to disturb them after what happened last time.

But I'll be darned if I didn't regret it, because it was freaking freezing tonight. I squirmed against the wooden fence behind my back, and sighed when there was a break from the wind for a moment.

I looked up at the stars, sleep escaping me, and I let my mind wander. I was nearly asleep a few hours later when I heard a branch snap near me, my eyes snapping open. Raccoons came out here sometimes, and I had no desire to be bitten by one.

But I was shocked when I saw someone standing right over me. I cried out in surprise, pushing myself backwards only to crash into the fence. Two more people slipped around the first and I recognized the red jackets, and the fancy shoes. Those same Socs I had run into before.

I jerked myself up, and the two launched themselves at me. I threw a punch, missing by a longshot as one tackled me back to the ground. I scuffled with him for a second, struggling against his heavy weight.

I jerked my head forward while he was pinning my arms, and my forehead slammed into his mouth. He jerked up with a shriek, spitting blood on my face as his hands flew up to his mouth, releasing me. I shoved him off, getting to my feet when something slammed into my back.

I yelped, falling to my hands and knees when I got hit again. I twisted around my eyes widening when I saw the other Soc holding a bat, and he was pulling back for another hit. I rolled out of the way, pulling myself up and ramming into him.

He snarled as we went down with me on top, and I saw it was the same one whose nose I had broken. It had healed pretty good, only looking a bit crooked. Well, I guess it was time to redo my work then. I hit him as hard as I could, once, twice, and again. Throwing my whole torso into the punches, and was satisfied when he howled as his nose crunched.

I was then yanked off him, and jerked back, one of them holding my arms behind my back. The last Soc smirked at me, "Thought we forgot all about you huh greaser?" He fingered his hand and I noticed he was wearing jeweled rings.

The one whose nose was broke, again, got up his nostrils flaring in anger. My stomach dropped, this wasn't good. My breathing sped up when he picked up the forgotten bat. And when he looked up at me the anger in his eyes, and the blood smeared across his face made him look insane.

I struggled with the guy holding me, as the one with the rings came up with a large grin. "We're gonna give you what worthless trash like yourself deserves." He muttered. I shrank away, beginning to shake in fear.

He landed the first hit, and I yelped as the rings cut and stung. My left eye was the next target and I jerked at the pain that exploded in my temple. He kept going, and I felt my knees give out after a few more punches.

I sputtered blood and tears, as I was hauled up and they kept landing hits on my face and torso. I nearly screamed when they tossed me to the ground and I felt the bat crash down on my side.

I curled into a ball to protect myself, but it didn't seem to help as they laughed and jeered. I didn't want to die. I started begging and crying out for help when the pain began blurring together, and my vision was going in and out.

The overwhelming fear washing over me. My last thought before I finally passed out was, _Would anyone miss me if I did die?_


End file.
